


Orders

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Secrets Revealed, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sanctus confesses to Mat





	Orders

Sanctus did have a hidden agenda secretly investigating Mat but things got complicated when he fell for the older man 

Strong feelings 

He couldn’t lose his boyfriend someone he loved He would tell him the truth today 

“Can we talk?”Mat asked him 

Sanctus gulped nervously 

Mat noticed recently that his lover seemed a bit distant from him he was worried about him

”What’s wrong you've been acting really weird lately?”Mat questioned him 

“Mat I don’t know how to say this but I worked with your wife I knew her we were friends”Sanctus said to him he figures that was the best way to start off the confession 

“Was falling in love with me part of your mission?”Mat asked him 

“No I had orders to get close to you but never in this way our relationship is genuine for me I have real feelings for you I’m in love with you and I’m sorry I deceived you I wanted you to hear from me before you heard from anyone else”Sanctus explained to him 

“I don’t know what to say”Mat said in shock

“I love you it hurt lying to you”Sanctus whispered to him 

Mat didn’t appreciate finding out that Sanctus lied to him but he did understand why “I love you too”

“If you want to break up I understand”Sanctus replies sadly 

“I care about you more than I’d like to admit so that won’t be happening you were doing your job I can’t hate you for that”Mat said to him 

“You don’t?”Sanctus asked him 

“I don’t”Mat responds reaching out grabbing his hand

“I know you didn’t kill your wife”Sanctus told him 

“Truth is what we’ll need”Mat replies 

“I can be truthful I’m serious about you”Sanctus


End file.
